I love it when you call me Daddy
by pieceLUVtunes
Summary: Nick and Zak come home early from a lock down with a bad cause of blue balls. They discover something kinky.-Ghost Adventures-Nick/Zak


Nick and Zak just got back from what was suppose to be a 2 week lockdown. It only ended up being a week and a half but Nick wasn't quite ready

to fly home just yet. He decided to spend the last 3 days of what suppose to be lockdown at Zak's house which made Zak very happy. They didn't

get to do much with each other on the trip. Lots of interviews, the lockdown, and tons of evidence to look over. Nick and Zak couldn't fuck in the hotel room cause

the walls were practically paper thin. It drove them NUTS. All they were able to do was kiss and cuddle. So they both had a bad

case of blue balls when they landed in Vegas. Nick and Zak were snuggling on the couch when Zak started to get squirmy. "What's wrong baby?"

Nick asked. "I have to go potty." Zak answered lazily. "Well then go potty Zak!" Nick said holding back a slight giggle. "But I don't wanna get up."

Zak responded. Nick shot up off the couch and said "Well don't pee on me! Or poop whatever it is you have to do." Zak said "Ok 1. I have to pee

and 2. Help me up would ya?!" Nick helped Zak up and as Zak walked to the bathroom Nick decided to be funny and said "Don't fall in!" Zak

answered with "Very funny!" They were both still in jeans and t-shirts but Nick wanted to get comfortable. He Knocked on the bathroom door and

said "Hey babe I'm gonna go to the bedroom so meet me up there alright." Zak said "Alright, I'll be up there in a minute." When Nick entered the master bedroom he

quickly changed into sweatpants and a loose tank-top and plopped himself down on the bed and got comfy while he waited for his lover. "What's with the sudden

wardrobe change?" Zak asked as he entered the room. "Just something comfortable I can easily slip out of."Nick said with a smirk and cocky smile. Zak new exactly

what Nick was getting at and crawled in bed next to him. "Sounds good to me." Zak said as he slowly slid his hand under Nick's shirt. Nick grabbed Zak's face and

kissed his soft lips then said "You have no idea how bad I want you right now." Zak looked into Nicks eyes and said "I want you too Nick, bad!" Nick felt a stirring in his

crotch. "How do you wanna do this babe?" Nick asked. Zak responded "I love it when you top". Nick smiled and said "Perfect, cause I love when you bottom." Zak

asked meekly "R-really? You do?" Nick grabbed Zak's left hip as he straddled and said breathy "I love seeing your hot, naked body under me while I shove my dick in

that tight little ass-hole of yours baby." Nick ground his clothed cock against Zak's eliciting a moan from Zak's mouth. Zak said as he tried to get up "Well if you don't

mind, I'd like to get up for a sec and take my cloths off for you Nicky". Nick gently pushed Zak down with his right hand and said "No no no baby, let me take your

cloths off". Zak said "I could do it myself Nick, I'm not helpless." and tried to get up again. Nick shoved him back down and said "Nope, your MINE tonight baby."

With a cocked eye-brow Zak looked up at his horny brown-eyed lover and said "Excuse me? Who said?!" Nick looked into Zak's gorgeous blue eyes and softly told him

"I said." They way Nick said it sent chills down Zak's spine. He passionately kissed Nick's lips. Zak's lips quickly parted as Nick forced his tongue into Zak's mouth.

Zak toed his shoes and socks off and undid his belt and jeans as his tongue tangled with Nick's. Nick shoved Zak's jeans to the end of the bed kicking them onto

the floor and palmed at Zak's clothed erection. Nick saw a wet spot from the pre-cum dripping from Zak's dick form on his skin-tight boxers which turned Nick on

even more. Nick got of the bed to removed his clothing. He had his back to Zak but when he turned around after getting completely naked he saw that Zak had took

his shirt off, took his boxers off, and was sitting up against the head bored stroking his own cock. "I'm ready for you Nicki" Zak said. Nick batted Zak's hand away

from his cock and quickly took Zak's length into his mouth giving three hard sucks before licking his tip and saying "Are you sure about that baby?" Zak said in a slight

whiney tone as he slid onto his back "Nicki I want it." Nick rubbed is index finger on the tips of Zak's leaking cock coating it in his pre-cum and shoved his finger up

Zak's ass. Zak arched his back and cried out "Oh God Nick put in another one!" Nick did as he was told and scissored them causing Zak to squirm under him. Without

warning Nick shoved in a third finger and crooked his finger causing Zak to hiss and grit his teeth. Nick kissed Zak softly on his neck and whispered huskily into his

ear "Who's your daddy?" Zak responded "Mmm, you are!" Nick removed his fingers and licked Zak's twitching hole and said "Say it Zak!" Then Zak yelled out "Your

my daddy!" as Nick ate Zak's ass out. Nick pushed Zak's knees up to his chest exposing his ass-hole and said "Now your ready." Slowly inch-by-inch Nick's length

disappeared into Zak's ass. Zak lifted his hips up signaling his was ready. Nick grabbed Zak's swollen dick and started stroking to the rhythm of him fucking Zak.

Then Zak fisted the sheets and whined "N-no daddy, don't! I'm gonna cum." Nick squeezed Zak's bubble butt and said "Its ok baby, I want you to cum." Zak put his

hands above his head and nodded. Nick gave a light spank to Zak's butt and started pounding into his prostate. He quickly started stroking Zak's swollen

cock and said "Come on Zak, cum for your daddy!" Just then, semen shot across Zak's muscular chest as Nick milked his cock. Zak panted "Daddy I want you to cum

inside me." Nick responded "You got it baby!" Nick started pounding into Zak's prostate faster and faster causing Zak to moan and yell "Mm, uh!, uh!, daddy!,

daddy!, ah!, daddy!,ahh!" as he started fucking himself onto Nick's cock. Zak felt streams of warm semen coat his insides as Nick reached his orgasm. Nick pulled out

of Zak when he finished and went to the bathroom and got a warm wash rag to clean themselves off with. After whipping the access cum from Zak's inner thigh Nick kissed Zak's lips and said "I love it when you call me daddy."

THE END


End file.
